A Party to Remember
by tvqueen15
Summary: Webb invites the JAG gang to the annual CIA party, with the intention of getting two of the officers together. HM shipper story!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the JAG characters, just use them in my little stories.  
  
This story is set around the time that Mic and Renee came on the seen and wanted to be involved with Mac and Harm. However in this story Mac and Harm had no interest in Mic or Renee and completely blow them off. Also note that no one has met Chloe yet.  
  
And this is where the story begins:  
  
JAG HQ  
8:00 a.m.  
  
Lieutenent Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stepped into the bull pen and saw several workers pulling fans out and plugging them in. It was hot summer day and the air conditioning in the building wasn't working. The maintenence crew were coming in today, but until then they would all have to deal with the heat. Mac saw Brumby coming towards her and grimaced inwardly. Ever since he came to JAG he had been trying to get her to go out with him. She didn't think she could handle his outward gestures today. "Morning Mac. Your looking beautiful as always," Mic said smiling at her. "Mic, I'm not in the mood today. It's hot, the air conditioning isn't working, and I'm really not in the mood to have you invite me to dinner again, okay," Mac said as she stalked past him angrily. Mic watched her walk off still smiling. She'll come around he thought pleasantly.  
  
Mac slammed the door to her office shut and sighed deeply. "Bad morning," Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb asked her? "Hey, it wasn't bad until I actually got here. When are they going to fix that air conditioning," Mac asked setting down her brief case? "Some time today I guess. You look like something else is bothering you. Let me guess Mic," Harm asked rising from the chair? "He found me just as I got into the building. He keeps trying to get me to go to dinner with him and I just don't like him like that. He just bugs me," Mac said. "Yeah I know what you mean," Harm said giving her his fly boy grin.  
  
About noon time that day, a small girl around five years old came off the elevator at JAG HQ. She looked around the busy office and made her way towards Mac's office. She peeked her head in and noticed Mac wasn't at her desk. At that moment, Lt. Sims, noticed the young child and came over. "Can I help you sweetie," Harriet asked the small girl? "I'm looking for my mother, her name is Mac," the little girl said. Harriet looked stunned at the small child and took a deep breath. "What's your name sweetie," Harriet asked getting her voice back? "Chloe," she said shyly. "And I know you your Harriet Sims," Chloe said. "Okay, well the Colonel is in with the Admiral right now, but why don't we go see her anyways," Harriet said taking Chloe's hand.  
  
Meanwhile in the Admiral's office Mac, Harm, Bud, Mic, and the Admiral were seated and about to listen to Clayton Webb tell them of another scheme. "Webb, why don't you just tell us what you want us to do and get it over with," Mac said her tone icy. "Actually, I don't want you to do anything. I wanted to invite all of you to the annual CIA ball, which takes place tomorrow evening," Webb said. "Webb, what are you trying to pull," AJ asked from his seat? "Nothing Admiral. My bosses suggested that since the JAG team has helped us so much in the past that you all be invited to the ball. You can bring a date or come alone it's up to you. Admiral I trust you'll tell the others in the office as well," Webb said rising from his seat. "Admiral, Lt. Sims needs to see you Sir, or really Colonel Mackenzie," said Tiner over the intercom. The Admiral looked at Mac, who shrugged her shoulders and thought for a moment. "Send her in Tiner," AJ said. Everyone in the office turned to look as Lt. Sims and Chloe walked into the office. "What's this all about Lieutenent," AJ asked curiously? "Well Sir, this little girl claims that Colonel Mackenzie is her mother," Harriet said pointing to the child. All eyes turned on Mac who looked shocked by Harriet's statement. "Mac, do you have a child you didn't tell us about," Harm asked looking into Mac's rather perplexed face? "No, but I do know of a child who would like me to be her mother. Come here Chloe," Mac called out to the little girl who had hidden herself behind Harriet.  
  
Chloe ran over to Mac, who immediately scooped her up in her arms. "Admiral, this is Chloe my little sister. It's a program that I started participating in last year. She likes to tell people that I'm her mother," Mac said smiling at the little girl. "Well hello Chloe, welcome to JAG. I'm AJ," AJ said smiling at the little girl as she came over and shook his hand. "I know who you are, Mac talks about her life at JAG alot," Chloe said as she shook his hand. The little girl turned around as her eyes settled on the good looking Commander standing next to Mac. "And you must be Harm. Mac talks about you all the time," Chloe said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Chloe. So what did Mac tell you about me," Harm asked curiously flashing both Chloe and Mac his fly boy grin. Mac looked down at Chloe and shot her a look, one that went un noticed by the others. "Well she told me about that smile, I think she called it your fly boy smile. Then she told me about the time you guys went to Russia and she dressed up as a gypsy and got shot down. You guys must be really close," Chloe said an odd grin on her face as she stressed the word close. Harm looked at Mac as Mic became increasingly jealous. AJ, Webb, and Bud smiled at the little girl who had just came into their lives and was already a believer in Harm and Mac's relationship. "Uh Chloe, this is Lt. Bud Roberts, you already met Harriet his wife, this Mic Brumby, and this is Clayton Webb," Mac said making the introductions.   
  
As Chloe went to shake Mic's hand she looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "You better stay away from Mac, she doesn't love you," Chloe said heatedly. Mac looked suddenly embarassed and grabbed Chloe away from Mic. "Chloe that wasnt' very nice, apologize," she said stressing every word. "I'm sorry," she said angrily as Mac adjusted her on her hip. "Who brought you here Chloe," Mac asked? "I came by myself. Mommy's boyfriend was being mean to me again," the little girl said sadly. "Chloe did he hurt you this time," Mac asked concerned as she brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes. Chloe shook her head. "No, but he told mommy that I was just a little brat who took up all her time. Mommy doesn't love me, nobody does," Chloe said as she began to cry. "Chloe, that's not true, I love you and you know that. We're going to find your really daddy and everything will be okay, I promise," Mac said hugging Chloe tightly. Mac noticed the Admiral and the others staring at her. "Admiral are we done here," Mac asked? "Yes. Dismissed," he said. As they walked out of the room, Webb looked at AJ. "She's going to be a great mom some day. Did you notice how Rabb looked at Mac when she was comforting the girl," Webb said. "Yes, but Webb, exactly what is going on at this ball and why was is it so important that we be there," AJ asked? "Here's the plan," Webb said as he began to relate the happenings at the ball that would change Harm and Mac forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I don't own the characters just use them in my own twisted stories.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harm watched Mac take Chloe into her office. She's going to be an incredible mother someday, he thought to himself. Where did that come from, he asked himself, shaking his head as he entered his own office and sat down to work.  
  
Meanwhile in Mac's office, Mac was on the phone making a call to social services. "Yes, thank you Sir. I'm doing my best to find Chloe's father. So it's alright if I take her into my custody. Yes, thank you Sir, I'll be in contact with you when I hear something," Mac hung up the phone and glanced at the small child sitting in her office. "It's all set. You'll stay with me until we find your daddy," Mac said smiling at Chloe. "Thanks Mac," she said as she jumped off the chair and threw her arms around Mac's neck hugging her tightly. Harm knocked on the door, then entered smiling as he saw Mac and Chloe hugging. "Am I interupting," Harm asked? "No not at all. I just called social services, their going to allow me to be Chloe's guardian until her father is found," Mac said as Chloe turned around so she was now facing Harm. "Well, I was just wondering if I could in dinner and a movie. I thought maybe we could order in a pizza and then rent a movie," Harm said smiling. "That's a great idea. But could we eat at Mac's place, I have a habit of falling asleep in the middle of movies," Chloe said smiling sweetly. "If it's okay with Mac," Harm said looking questioningly at her. "I think that sounds fine. Why don't you order the pizza, Chloe and I will pick out a movie, and you can meet us at my place in about an hour," Mac said. "An hour it is," Harm said as he walked out of the office and back to his to pick up his things.   
  
Chloe watched the look on Mac's face with intense curiousity. "You really love him don't you Mac," Chloe asked? "Chloe, whatever would give you that idea and besides it's against regulations," Mac insisted her face turning a shade of crimson. "I got the idea because of the way you talk about him, the way you look at him, and how you'll do almost anything for him. Come on Mac, how many women would risk their lives to follow their partner and "friend" to Russia just to try and find a man who may not even be alive? Not many people would do that unless they really loved that person," Chloe said convincingly. Mac stared wide-eyed at the five year old girl seated on her lap. "And when did you become so smart on love young lady," Mac asked a smile playing on her lips? "What do expect from watching all those chick flicks and Julia Roberts," Chloe said. All Mac could do was sit back and laugh at the young girl who already knew so much in her young life.  
  
An hour later, Mac had changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater. She was in the kitchen getting some plates and drinks from the fridge for the three of them, when the door bell rang, "Chloe can you get that," Mac called from the kitchen. Chloe bounced to the door and opened it excitedly. "Hey Harm, Chloe said excitedly taking the pizza box from him then hugging him. "Hey Chloe, where's Mac," he asked? "Right here. I was just getting some plates and stuff to drink. Bottled water okay," she asked taking in his tight fitting jeans and blue button down shirt? "Yeah that's fine. So what are we watching tonight," Harm asked as they sat down and took a slice of pizza from the box? "Dirty Dancing with Patrick Swayze, it's Chloe's favorite," Mac said smiling at the look on Harm's face. "But Mac, your the one who I first watched the movie with. You said that any movie where Patrick Swayze dances in tight jeans was a must see," Chloe said innocently. Harm looked at Mac's embarassed expression.  
  
"Chloe," Mac yelled as she took off towards the little girl and began tickling her mercilessly. "Harm help," Chloe sqealled as she just giggled all the more. Harm stood up from the couch and came up behind Mac tickling her rib cage. "Ahhh! No fair fly boy," Mac said as she stopped tickling Chloe and turned around to get Harm. Instead she tripped on the edge of the coffee table and fell into Harm's open arms. Chloe smiled at the two of them as Harm helped Mac regain her footing. "You alright," Harm asked his voice concerned, his face just inches away from hers? "Uh... yeah I'm fine," Mac said flustered. The three sat down to eat and watch the movie. As the movie went on, they all got into a more comfortabe position with Harm's arm around Mac as she layed against his side with Chloe across both their laps.   
  
As the credits ended Mac sat up straight and looked down to find Chloe sound asleep. "I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she falls asleep in the middle of movies," Harm said smiling at her. " Yeah, well she's had a rough day," Mac said staring down at her. Wordlessly Harm picked up Chloe as he and Mac headed towards her room, to put Chloe to bed. Mac pulled down the covers as Harm settled Chloe down onto the bed. Mac couldn't help but notice how easily Harm put the child into bed and how great he'd be with his own children. "Goodnight Chloe," Harm whispered as he pulled the covers up on the little girl. Mac leaned down and kissed her forehead. Together Harm and Mac walked back out into the living room and began cleaning up the dishes. Harm threw the pizza box away as Mac took the dishes and put them into the dish washer. "Chloe's a good kid, she's lucky to have someone like you looking after her," Harm said as they sat back down on the couch. Mac looked surprised by his comment, but tried not to show it. "Yeah, I really love her. I'm glad she came to JAG today so they wouldn't hurt her anymore. Usually she'd just say that her mom's boy friend didn't hurt her, I knew I should have done something so he wouldn't have gotten the chance to hurt Chloe," Mac said sighing. "Hey, it's not your fault. Your here for her now and that's all that matters," Harm said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mac stared into his calm blue eyes and put her hand over his.   
  
"On a happier note, what do you think about this ball that Webb talked about today? You think it's legitimate," Mac asked? "I don't know, but with Webb, I think we both know anything is possible," Harm said. "Yeah, I guess your right. It should be fun though, being able to dress up and dance the night away," Mac said thoughtfully. "So do you know who your going with yet," Harm asked curiously? "I've haven't been asked by anyone yet Flyboy," she said her lips turning into a bright grin. "Well would you like to go with me as my date," Harm said adding in that last word so she would understand his true meaning. "I would love to go with you Harm," Mac said smiling. After staring at each other for a few more moments, they both got up and began carrying the dishes into the kitchen. Together they put them into the dish washer and turned it on. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work then," Harm said as he put his hand on the door. "Harm thanks again for coming up with the idea of pizza and a movie. I really think it helped Chloe forget about her problems for the night," Mac said. "As long as your happy that's all the thanks I need," he said his eyes honest. Mac was too stunned to speak as he bent down and softly kissed her cheek. With that he was out the door. Mac sighed deeply and leaned back against the door. What that man does to me, she thought as turned off the light in the living room and headed to bed.  
  
Feedback appreciated. 


	3. Party Time

A Party to Remember  
  
I don't own the characters.  
  
If anyone is actually reading this story I've fastforwarded time slightly so that it is now the night of the party. Chloe is helping Mac, Harriet, and the Admiral's date Sophia get ready.  
  
Chapter 3 (I think)  
  
"Chloe where are my earrings," Mac yelled from her bedroom. She came running out of the bedroom in her robe, pulling up her nylon stockings. "Right here Mac, Chloe said running out with them. "Thanks," she said as the two of them went back into her bedroom where Harriet and Stella had already put their makeup on. Mac's hands shook as they fumbled to put her matching necklace on that Harm had bought for her on Christmas two years ago. "Mac, your shaking like a leaf," Harriet said clasping it for her. "She's nervous about her date with Harm," Chloe said in a sing song voice. "Chloe," Mac said smiling as she threw a pillow at the young girl. "Oh is that it. I know that I haven't known you that long, but do you love him," Stella asked pulling on her nylons. All eyes were on Mac as she took a slow deep breath. "I do, and it's not something that I could have stopped, but it is something that I've had inside of me for a long time. It's going to have to stay deep in my heart until I know that Harm is ready for us to be together, because I know that is the one relationship I can't mess up," Mac said her eyes tearing up. "Now don't cry, we haven't even gotten your make up on yet," Chloe said coming over and hugging her.   
  
An hour later Harriet and Stella sat in Mac's living room, dressed in their ball gowns waiting for Mac. Harriet was in a beautiful navy blue strapless gown and Stella wore a beautiful white spaghetti strapped gown that hung onto her every curve. "We're going to be late Mac," Harriet yelled. Chloe came out of the room, a huge grin on her face. "It's my honor to introduce my big sister, the beautiful and sexy Sarah Mackenzie. The women's faces turned to shocked expressions as they saw Mac come out of her bedroom. She looked gorgeous in a floor length red spaghetti strapped gown with a tight bodice and slit that went half way up her thigh. "Oh my god Mac, you're going to give Harm the shock of his life," Harriet said running over to hug her friend.  
  
After dropping the kids off at Harriet's to "uncle Mikey", the three women headed to the ball where their date awaited. They pulled up as the valet parker stood in awe of the three ladies then quickly took the keys. Mac stood back for a moment as Harriet and Stella continued on. They both turned around noticing their friend was no longer with them. "Mac, what's wrong," Harriet asked? "I'm nervous. I mean what if Harm doesn't like the dress," Mac said her face worried. "She's definitely in love. Mac, I've known you and Harm for a long time and I've learned that through all the men and women that have gone through your lives, the two of you love each other so much that you just can't see the others love. What you both need is tonight," Harriet said. Mac just smiled and they continued up the stairs and walked into the luxurious ball room. They immediately noticed the men at the bottom of the stairs in the their gorgeous dress whites. The three of them were talking to Clayton Webb, their back's turned to the three women at the top of the stair case. "Where are your dates for this evening," Clay asked? "I don't know about their dates, but I know those three women at the top of the stairs are the most gorgeous women to walk into this place," Clay's friend said. The four of them turned to see Mac, Harriet, and Stella walking down the stairs.  
  
Harm took in a sharp inhale of breath as he stared at Mac. He was almost in a daze as he watched her come down the staircase, slowly descending each one, appreciating the way she seemed to float, loving the way the dress hung on her every curve. The Admiral, Bud, and Webb watched as all others seemed to disappear from Harm and Mac's views. "Not bad Colonel," Harm said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Well you know what they say about dress whites and gold wings don't ya," Mac said a smile playing on her lips. "You all look wonderful, why don't we head to our table," AJ suggested as they made their way through the large crowd. They all sat their reminiscing on their times at JAG having no idea just how much their lives were about to change.  
  
Feedback appreciated. 


End file.
